


Yiga Clan And Koroks

by Paigethewriter



Series: Yiga Clan And Koroks extended universe [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paigethewriter/pseuds/Paigethewriter
Series: Yiga Clan And Koroks extended universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057433
Comments: 26
Kudos: 10





	1. Meeting the Yiga Clan

"Mr. Hero! Wait up!"  
Link looked behind him to see a small band of koroks holding swords and bows. The leader, Rowan, was wearing a korok-sized replica of the Champion's Tunic.  
"Mr. Hero! I can stop jes' like you! You can take me on your adventures!"  
One of the other koroks, Oaki, jumped and waved his sword.  
"Us too!" he said.  
They stared up at him expectantly.  
Link looked at the koroks around him. "I don't think I can take all of you with me, but I can bring one of you..."  
Rowan jumped into his bag. "It's me!"  
Oaki seemed to sigh internally. "I'm sure we'll find our own way to go on adventures... Bye, Mr. Hero. See you again!"  
Link smiled. "I hope we can see each other on our adventures," he said.

Oaki and the others set off. They made it out of the Lost Woods fairly quickly, as the Great Hyrule Forest was their home, and they knew how to navigate it.  
Once they made it to Woodland Tower, the koroks looked around at the huge expanse of land none of them had ever seen.  
One of the other koroks, Fern, looked around in awe. "We're seeing the world," she said.  
Then there was a sound. It was short, and it sounded like the strong on a bomb fizzing and burning.  
Suddenly, two people appeared out of nowhere. The koroks had no idea who the people were, and were quite confused.  
Oaki waved. "Hello! Do you know where we are?" 

***

Dave and Bob, two Yiga clan members, teleported near Woodland Tower to search for the Hero, and looked around. The tower was blue, so the Hero had to have been there at some point, but there was no sign of him now.  
Dave looked towards the Great Hyrule Forest, and at first saw only woods, but then his vision blurred, and when it sharpened, he saw three small, leafy creatures sort of skip-hobbling along the road. "Bob?"  
The blademaster turned to see, and bent down to look at the strange little creatures.  
The one in front, to Bob and Dave's surprise, began to speak.  
"Hello! Do you know where we are?"  
"Who are you?" Dave asked.  
"Us? We're koroks! Spirits of the wood! I'm Oaki, this is Fern, and Peeks! Who are you?"  
"My name is Dave, and this is my friend Bob. We are members of the Yiga clan."  
One of the other koroks, the one named Fern, looked up at them.  
"Mr. Hero warned us about the Yiga clan... He said not to tell you about him... Oh wait, I just did. Can you not attack, please?"  
"We won't attack you. We just need some information. Do you know where the Hero is?"  
The third korok, Peeks, spoke. "If I tell you, could you take us on adventures?"  
Dave nodded.  
"West," Peeks said quietly. "Mr. Hero's going west."  
"Do you know anything else?" Bob asked.  
Peeks shook his head. "I just saw him walking west... That's all."  
"Thank you," Bob said. "We will not go west. Now, let the adventure begin."


	2. Oh dear

"Not go west? But we just got some good information- we should use it!" Dave exclaimed.  
Bob sighed. "I know, but I don't want to make the koroks feel bad about giving us information, and we promised to take them on adventures."  
"But we would get in serious trouble if Master Kohga found out that we got information, and then just walked directly away from it."  
"But how is he going to find out? No one else was there. We could just... not tell him," Bob said.  
"Alright," Dave said. "We should go back to the hideout."  
Bob's face lit up. "That's it!"  
"What's it?" Dave asked.  
"We could take the koroks to the hideout! That would definitely be an adventure!"  
"It certainly would!" Oaki piped up. "Wait, what's the hideout?"  
"You'll see," said Bob.  
Bob did a hand symbol, and the group disappeared into papers.

A few moments later, the koroks reappeared at the Yiga clan hideout. Dave and Bob did not. This was because even though Bob is a blademaster, he was not powerful enough to teleport everyone to the same place. Dave and Bob were in Gerudo town square.  
"How did we get here?" Dave asked. "And where's here?"  
Bob was very drained. He had teleported everyone all the way from Woodland Tower to Gerudo, and it had zapped most of his energy.  
"I need to go sit down," Bob said.  
They had no such luck. Suddenly, a voice boomed, "Two voe have been detected! Capture them at once!"  
Two guards dragged them outside. "Voe are not allowed in Gerudo town! Not ever!"  
For the first time in months and months, Dave and Bob took off their masks.  
Bob wiped sweat off of his forehead. "This was the wrong place to teleport to, even by accident."  
"No kidding," Dave said.

At the Yiga clan hideout, Oaki, Fern, and Peeks were very confused. They had been teleported to the first room, with a cell and a table with bananas. A blademaster was patrolling the next room. "Hello?" Oaki called. "Dave? Bob, is that you?"  
The blademaster turned. "What are koroks doing in the dungeon room?"  
"That's not Bob," Fern said.  
The blademaster blindfolded the koroks, and brought them to another room. "These koroks were in the dungeon room, and they called the names of two of our members."  
Another voice asked, "Who?"  
"Dave the footsoldier, and Bob the blademaster. And I saw them teleport here with papers."  
"Where are Dave and Bob currently?"  
"I don't know. Their records said they most recently traveled to Woodland Tower, but a footsoldier's post is there, and they never saw Dave and Bob."  
"Send for the footsoldier immediately. I want to ask them some questions."  
"Yes, sir."  
"And put these koroks in the dungeon for interrogation, would you?"  
"Yes, sir."  
When the koroks were un-blindfolded, they were in the cell.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Fern called.  
"I'm scared of the dark," Peeks said.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave and Bob needed food, and the store at Kara Kara Bazaar was temporarily closed, because the owner of the store had to go all the way to Faron to get a bunch of bananas. There was only one option- sneak into Gerudo Town.

"No way! I am not going to wear that. There must be some other way to get in," Dave said.  
Bob shook his head. "I can't do it, I have a beard. This is traditional Gerudo clothing, it'll totally work!"  
"Alright, but if you're actually fine, and this is just for your amusement, please tell me now."   
"I couldn't teleport both of us anywhere, but it will be quite amusing."

"I'm thinking of a monster," Oaki said.  
"Hmmm," Fern said. "Is it bigger than a tree?"  
"No," Oaki said.   
Peeks thought. "Does it have legs?"  
Oaki shook his head. "Nope."  
"Does it have hairy wings?" Fern asked.  
"No," Oaki said.   
"Is it made of jelly?" Peeks asked.   
"Yes!" Oaki exclaimed triumphantly. "You're getting closer!"   
"Does it have shocky powers?" Peeks asked.   
Oaki nodded. "Yeah!"  
"Is it a lightning chuchu?" Fern asked.   
Oaki nodded. "Ding ding ding! You got it!"   
Suddenly, the same blademaster came in and said, "Quiet, you! Master Kohga needs to rest!"  
"Who's Master Hobo?" Fern asked.   
"His name is Master Kohga, and he is the leader of the Yiga Clan. But the point is, be quiet." The blademaster walked off, carrying his torch.   
"Meanie," Oaki said. 

"This veil is really uncomfortable," said Dave. "And why do they make the pants so... poofy?"  
Bob shrugged. "I don't know. But it looks great!"  
"Don't make fun of me! I'm only doing this so we can get back to the hideout," Dave huffed.   
"I'm serious," Bob said. "It suits you."   
"Thank you," said Dave. "I'll go buy some food now."

Once Dave got to Gerudo Town, he cautiously walked in. A guard stopped him.  
"Yes?" Dave asked, trying to look innocent.  
"Are you okay? You seem worried. Don't worry- nothing we don't know about gets behind these walls."  
Dave sighed with relief. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."


	4. Gerudo Town

Alright. I can do this, Dave thought. If someone else snuck in, this disguise must be pretty good.  
He cautiously walked past the guards, and one of them stopped him. Dave froze.  
"Y-yes?" He asked, smiling innocently.  
"You alright? You just seemed worried about something. Don't worry, we're all vai here."  
"No, it's nothing. Thanks for asking," Dave said, relieved.   
Dave stepped under the stone archway, and tried not to draw attention. 

Fern yawned. "There's no way to get comfortable in here. Should we ask the person over there for a pillow?"  
Oaki shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said. "We shouldn't disturb them."  
"Alright," Fern said. "But I'm going to sleep on this wall."   
She leaned against the stone wall. A brick slid back, revealing a doorknob.   
She turned it, and a door in the wall swung opened, revealing a passage big enough for a person to fit through.   
"Whatever's back there is probably more interesting than here," Peeks said.   
The koroks went inside, closing the door behind them. 

Dave walked around Gerudo town, looking at everything. It was all so different from the Yiga clan hideout, which was dark and damp and quiet. This place was warm and open, filled with people being friendly. It was just so… different.   
A lady was speaking to one of the guards guarding the door into the tallest building. She looked worried about something.   
Dave was curious, so he went over to see what the problem was.   
"Are you alright?" he asked.   
The woman turned. Her face was blotchy with tears. "Hello. It's not that I'm not okay, but that my husband isn't. You see, I recently married the voe of my dreams, and thought I would be truly happy, but then he fell ill with a terrible disease that can only be cured with the entrails of a terrifying beast called a molduga. None of the warriors would dare slay the monster… I don't know what to do…"  
"Where would one find this beast?" Dave asked.  
The woman pointed to a sand dune covered in scattered rocks to the far west of the town.   
"Over at the Toruma Dunes… please be careful."  
"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I posted on here. The next chapter is coming out soon!


End file.
